


Maybe I can Tutor You?

by Peculeah



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 23:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peculeah/pseuds/Peculeah
Summary: “Oh Trixie you’re such a sweet girl! Helping Katya is more than I could have asked for!”“Of course! Hi Kat.” Trixie smiled sweetly and waved over Katya’s mother’s shoulder at the dark haired girl who just raised an eyebrow and folded her arms across her flat chest. Standing at what seemed about 6ft Trixie was wearing a bright yellow pinafore dress with a little white t-shirt underneath. Her skirt stopped just below her panties and her legs went on for a week ending in the most ridiculous heels Katya had ever seen anyone wear at 10am on a Saturday.





	Maybe I can Tutor You?

“I don’t need a tutor, I don’t want a tutor and I don’t want to be stuck in a room with that bubblegum haired freak.”

Katya knew she was being petulant but her mother wouldn’t drop this whole ‘tutor’ idea just because she may have failed four math tests consecutively. Math didn’t matter to her anyway, she was going to be a famous artist or gymnast or prostitute. The world was her oyster and she didn’t need to learn about some stuffy old dude called ‘Pythagarus’ or his creepy obsession with triangles.

“Katya, I’ve already asked Trixie to come over and give you a hand. You used to be such good friends! This will be good for you!” The grin plastered across her mother’s face made Katya roll her heavily lined eyes and groan. It was no secret that Mrs Zamolodchikova was disappointed when Katya and Trixie stopped hanging out so much. Trixie dyed her hair pink and started wearing short skirts and tight shirts that emphasized her massive boobs and suddenly their classmates didn’t seem to mind as much that she was insanely smart the way they used to when she was a boring brunette.

Katya stayed brunette and dumb and decided to embrace it by wearing her long, dark hair matted and wild around her face, caking on eyeliner and refusing to wear any shoes that weren’t scuffed up biker boots. It didn’t take long for her to realise that she and Trixie didn’t have anything in common any more, which suited her just fine. They still saw each other at school every now and then but with Trixie being in the year below she managed to avoid her former friend most of the time.

“I don’t need her to help me. I can learn everything I need to from the internet.”

Just as her mother was about to retort the doorbell rang. Katya could see Trixie’s ridiculous silhouette through the frosted glass of the door and her eyes nearly rolled out of her head. “I’ll get that. Be nice and try to learn Kat.”

Katya watched as her mother answered the door with a huge smile and enveloped Trixie in a massive hug, gushing over how much she missed her and how sad she was that she didn’t come over as much anymore. Of course Trixie played along, pulling out a tub of cookies her mom had baked. “I couldn’t come over empty handed!”

“Oh Trixie you’re such a sweet girl! Helping Katya is more than I could have asked for!”

“Of course! Hi Kat.” Trixie smiled sweetly and waved over Katya’s mother’s shoulder at the dark haired girl who just raised an eyebrow and folded her arms across her flat chest. Standing at what seemed about 6ft Trixie was wearing a bright yellow pinafore dress with a little white t-shirt underneath. Her skirt stopped just below her panties and her legs went on for a week ending in the most ridiculous heels Katya had ever seen anyone wear at 10am on a Saturday.

“Trixie.” Katya made sure to keep her voice calm, pursing her nude lips and flicking her hair back over her shoulder. “If you have more important things to do today you don’t have to stay.”

“Don’t be silly!” The pink haired girl giggled and walked over to where Katya was standing a few inches shorter than her. “We’re well overdue a catch up anyway.” Trixie winked at the shorter girl and pulled her absurdly small, bright pink backpack off her shoulder. “Wanna take me upstairs so we can do some math?”

-

It was stupid and NOT because she wanted to impress Trixie that Katya had tidied her room before the younger girl had come over, but only because she knew Trixie’s room was probably an immaculate Barbie fantasy and she might be a bit disgusted by the state of Katya’s hovel. It wasn’t a proper tidy up, just chucking all the dirty clothes that were usually littered all over the floor into the laundry basket and she might have washed and changed her sheets. She had, however, opted to leave the posters of the half-naked women up around her room though because if Trixie was uncomfortable with Katya’s sexuality she could get the hell out of her room.

“Your room looks a bit different to when I was last here a few years ago.” Trixie made herself at home immediately, kicking off her heels and clambering onto Katya’s bed, flashing her pink panties in the process without any shame. In fact if Katya didn’t know better she might have thought it was on purpose.

Katya shrugged and leant back against her dresser, not wanting to get too chummy with her intruder. “You look a bit different too.”

Unexpectedly, Trixie let out a shriek-like laugh at this comment, her head thrown back in mirth the way she always used to when they were 12 and Katya used to make stupid jokes just to hear that laugh. She felt the blood rushing to her cheeks.

“Oh Kat, so much has changed over 5 years. What happened?”

I fell in love with you and you fell in love with being popular? “I don’t know. I thought we were going to do math.”

“Is that what you want to do, Kat?” Trixie’s voice seemed deeper suddenly as she shifted onto her knees. Her top teeth pressed into her bottom lip, bright pink to match her enormous hair. “I know you have a thing for teachers.” She grinned mischievously and looked at Katya over the top of her white-rimmed glasses.

The shorter girl stared back, not quite able to process the comment until Trixie burst into laughter again. “I’m joking babes. Lighten up.”

“God, get the fuck out of my room Trixie I’m not in the mood for this.” Katya turned around to storm out of her own bedroom when she felt a soft hand around her wrist.

Trixie pulled on Katya’s arm and was suddenly closer to the brunette than she had been in years. Her face was stern and serious suddenly, her brown eyes searching Katya’s pale blue ones. “Katya, why do you hate me?”

“I don’t hate y-”

“You clearly do! You were my best friend and you just decided one day that you were too cool for me or I wasn’t edgy enough for you or some bullshit. How did this happen?” Her face was so sad and sincere and Katya couldn’t stop herself from closing the distance between them, grabbing the back of Trixie’s head with both hands and crashing their lips together in a messy kiss. If this was going to be the way Trixie finally understood what was going on she might as well just go all out.

It only took a second before Trixie started kissing back, much to Katya’s surprise, and the taller girl’s hands snaked around Katya’s waist to make fists into the sheer, black fabric of Katya’s dress. Trixie bit down on Katya’s lower lip causing the brunette to gasp which only gave Trixie opportunity to lick her way into Katya’s mouth and hug the shorter girl closer to her.

Trixie’s hands travelled down to Katya’s ass, lifting the shorter girl onto the dresser behind her with ease and running her hands up Katya’s body while slotting herself between her legs. Katya moaned into Trixie’s mouth, her hands making fists in the mass of bright pink hair.

“Wait-” Katya pulled away slightly dazed as she looked up at Trixie’s ruined lipstick and flushed pink cheeks from her seat on the dresser. Her dress had ridden up past her hips and she could only imagine what sort of state her face was in. “What is happening?”

“I think we’ve both stopped being idiots.”

“Wow you’ve only been tutoring me for 20 minutes and I’m already smarter.” Katya grinned and cupped Trixie’s face with her hands, thrilled when the taller girl turned her head to press a kiss against her fingers.

“I think I’ve worked out how you can repay me for all of this expert quality tutoring.”

“I’m sure we can come to an arrangement.”


End file.
